


D.E.R.E.K.

by cuddlepuss



Series: Name Poems [9]
Category: Derek Hale - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Name Rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's turn under the verbal microscope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D.E.R.E.K.

D is for Decent,  
You try to be.  
E is for Errant,  
You try actually.  
R is for Raging,  
You frequently seem.  
E is for Embers,  
Of deep caring dream.  
K is for Kin,  
No, more of a team.

Derek a werewolf you always have been,  
You lost you pack, family, when you were still green.  
But for all that, you still try your damnedest,  
To make a new one, the pick of the rest.

Aggressive, bad tempered, and slow to trust,  
Still for more pack for more power you lust.  
Gathering in all the folks that you can,  
Proving yourself to be’ more than a man’.


End file.
